


The Bold Surrender

by Stephanielikes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, Fellatio, Gangbang, Light Grace Play, Light Spanking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pain, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slightly Longer Than Short Story, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Sam, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanielikes/pseuds/Stephanielikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is simple. Make it to the door without getting dicked. Not everyone plays to win and that's against the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bold Surrender

          The large storage room had been cleaned out of rotting cardboard, broken electronics, and a handful of unused curse boxes. The exposed rafters were dusted; the square support pillars were coated in white paint and the concrete floor was swept, and scrubbed. Four bare bulbs hung from chains casting eery, horror-movie quality shadows into the corners. To complete the renovation, they shoved a king size copper framed bed up against the right wall halfway between the back wall and the only way out, an avocado green metal door slightly off center to the left in the front wall.

          Dean fixates on the door across the barren hall. On the other side of it waits a thick sirloin burger with basket-weave bacon, fried sweet onion, four year aged chipotle pepper cheddar, a shake of pepper and a thin layer of garlic mayonnaise all lovingly nestled between golden brioche buns. All he has to do is make it to the tauntingly close door - not through it, or even open it, just touch it - and that gastronomic marvel is his. He paces behind the start line, a two inch wide white paint stripe running four feet parallel to the inescapable, cinder-block back. His stomach rumbles with hunger and nerves; he hasn't eaten since the trip to the grocery store to select each ingredient. The hunger is a necessary incentive because to reach the door he must go through the three he cares for most in the world - his brother, their angel, and the vampire.

         "You wait much longer 'nd Sam's gonna need a piss." Benny taunts from where he leans against a pillar; his arms folded across his broad chest, linen shirt creased stiffly. He rolls his hooded eyes from Sam to Dean and his lips twitch with a smirk.

         Electric shivers run up Dean's spine; they'd never cross the line but they'd come up with creative ways to make him pay for stalling when he does. He toes the line and three pairs of eyes focus on his every move. They expect Dean to charge Sam, and why wouldn't they? The brothers are nearly equal in a fight as they've proven on multiple occasions, both here where the rules are clear and outside where it's no holds barred. He steps back savouring the disappointed huff. Dean runs through all the scenarios, the options, the maneuvers. Benny settles back against the post and Dean throws caution to the wind and sprints full tilt at Sam who plants his feet ready for the clash. Dean should know he isn't so easy to bowl over.

         Cocky, the vampire allows his prey several seconds before moving to intercept, lunging a step before practical but confident he will close the gap. Dean knew Benny wouldn't wait for Sam to be engaged first and he spins behind the vampire's grab using the momentum to propel himself forward faster. Benny recovers as quick as a cheetah but the fake has put Dean out of reach for him and Sam which Sam notices a second too late to compensate before Dean is sprinting past. It's too easy, Dean chuckles, seeing nothing but the 50's fab door. His mirth dies with a sudden wrench backwards. Sam's long fingers grasp the collar of Dean's jacket, his other hand trying to get purchase on Dean's belt. Dean attempts to slip out, but his large black watch catches on the cuff and entangles him. Dean twists, snaps his wrist sharply, freeing himself of his burden. The sudden separation sends both stumbling backwards. Benny blocks Sam from falling. Dean is going ass on the ground then Benny will be on him. Worse, Dean slams into the iron barricade that is Castiel.

         "Hello, Dean." The angel purrs; his hands wrap around Dean’s waist unbuckling the belt. Dean cracks Cass’ nose with the back of his head and slips from the hold too late to prevent Sammy and Benny from coming down on him.

        Benny leans down to grab Dean’s legs out from under him and Dean knees Benny in the cheek. Sam knocks the wind from Dean’s lungs, shouldering into his gut and hoisting him in one smooth motion. Dean gasps, disoriented. Sam carries him right. Dean clasps his hands together and slams them into the small of Sammy’s back.

        “Jesus fuck.” Sam goes down to one knee and drops Dean who scrambles back towards the center. His jeans cut into him as he is lifted by them and tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. Dean kicks and crawls to the edge, the one closest to the front. Four hands grab his calves and drag him back, pull his lower half off the bed entirely. Two bodies pin his arms and shoulders. The third man reaches around popping open the button on his jeans, pushes the zipper down over his hardening bulge. Dean cocks his hips up, stifling a moan as thumbs hook waistbands and his jeans and boxers are dragged down, exposing his ass, trapping his cock against his thigh. He waits, and waits.

        Cass’ deep gravel voice breaks the silence, “You gave up.”

        As if it were a cue, Sam and Benny hook Dean’s knees and fold them under him, presenting his taut ass for retribution. Castiel caresses the warm curve, squeezing the meaty swell then the touch is gone. Dean braces himself and is not disappointed when a sharp smack stings his rear. He bites his lip waiting for the next and the next. He rolls his hips, the elastic on his underwear rubbing his dick.

        “We thought you’d learned better.” Smack. “Surrender is unacceptable.” Smack. “You don’t stop until you’ve lost.” Smack. The hand rubs soothing circles over the stinging marks. Dean throbs. “When have you lost?”

        Dean’s heart strums. His face burns red. He can’t say it.

        Castiel slides his hand down fondling Dean’s ball, gripping them tight, coaxing a whimper. “When have you lost?” He asks with a warning twist.

        “When,” Dean finds and loses his voice in one word. Cass yanks. Dean yelps, “When there’s a cock in my ass!” Benny moans. Sam bites the back of Dean’s shoulder and grinds against him.

        “Has that occurred today?”

        “No.” Dean is quick to answer. The angel drapes himself over Dean’ back, his lips at the hunter’s ear, his hard, bare, prick pushes against Dean’s tight hole.

        “Then why aren’t you still fighting?”Cass rocks forward, the dry tip teasing Dean’s hole open.

        “Fuck! No. No. NooNo no no no.” Dean jolts forward. “I won’t give up again.”

        “You said that last time, cher.” Benny adjusts his hold as Dean fights in earnest.

        “Sammy. Please. Sammy.” Dean gasps. “Don’t let him. Sammy.” The dryness burns and only Cass’ slit is pressed in him.

        “You can take it,” is the only intervention Sam offers.

         Castiel grabs his hips and fighting is useless but Dean still tries until he’s crying out as the torrid head pops past his rim. He goes lax except for his burning sphincter pulsing and trying to close despite the cock keeping it open. Benny gets off the bed. Sam lets go but stays close. Cass pushes in deeper. Dean’s mouth falls open as he holds back the pained moans. Sam caresses Dean’s face; kisses his forehead; strokes his cheek. Cass bottoms out and Dean breathes again. The angel rocks the mere threat of a thrust. Dean hisses.

        Sam sits up, pulling Dean’s ass cheeks apart and pressing the stretched ring with a single finger.

        “So hot.” He declares, pushing the hem of Dean’s shirts up, and moving around to Dean’s head to strip them off. “What should I do with the traitor?” He refers to the watch with a smile. With the angel and the vampire, Dean was bound to lose, but they both know it would’ve taken longer if not for the watch catching.

        Dean doesn’t answer. Castiel pulls out slowly. The drag, the rub, irritating. Sam reaches down and pinches Dean’s nipple hard. Cass exits completely. Dean expects to feel cool, soothing lubrication next. Punishment administered. Lesson learned. Now for the fun. Cass pushes back in just as dry but faster, harder. Dean lashes out deathly fast grabbing Sam’s head and dragging his brother’s face to his own, drowning his cry of pain in a sloppy kiss. Sam fucks his tongue into Dean’s mouth, crushing their lips together, swallowing Dean’s hurt.

        The bed sinks beneath the weight of Benny returning, free of clothes. He grips the base of Dean’s skull with his large hand and gently tugs. Sam bites Dean’s bottom lip as they part. Cass is dragging out agonizingly slow. Benny sits with his legs spread and shoves Dean’s open mouth down on his hard, leaking cock. Sam tweaks Dean’s nipple as he moves off to undress.

        Castiel’s head tugs Dean’s rim and he thrusts back in, fast and dry. Dean’s agony vibrates the length of Benny’s dick evoking a ragged moan and a deep thrust that causes Dean to gag and drool.

        “Make him do it again.”

        “MmMmm.” Dean protests which Cass ignores pulling back and slamming in, Dean whimpers involuntarily around the throbbing stiffness in his mouth.

        “Keep going, angel.” Benny practically begs bobbing Dean’s head on his cock. Cass obeys, or agrees at any rate, and begins fucking Dean proper jacking in and out of his red hole. Dean whines and whimpers. His ass burns and his cock aches; pre-come soaks his thigh. Dean shouts when Cass prods his prostate. Benny pants losing rhythm, and carefulness, twice cracking Dean’s nose into his pelvis and choking Dean. Cass’ thrusts go in easier as Dean loosens up and the angel mercifully calls into existence lube to coat his entrance and insides.

        As the two fucking him between them fall out of sync, Dean takes over sucking up Benny’s shaft while hammering back onto Cass intent on getting off. Benny holds Dean’s head still and thrusts deep a few times more before shooting down Dean’s throat. The man swallows as much as he can, what he cannot slides out the sides of his mouth mixed with spit. He licks his lips and presses against Benny, using the solid presence to steady Castiel’s wild thrusts.

        Sam steps behind the angel and wraps his arms around the shaking body, slipping one hand up the suit shirt and biting his neck. Cass digs fingers into Dean’s hips. He cries out pumping hot come into Dean’s ass.

        “No.” Dean bemoans the loss of the cock in his ass as he tries desperately to hit his sweet spot and finish. His dick twitches.

        Cass leans over pressing into Sam’s hardness and kisses the dimples at the top of Dean’s ass. Sam chews his lip and ruts into Cass, his prick angry red and wanton after watching Dean’s hungry holes swallow everything they were fed. Castiel straightens and turns to Sam. The youngest unbuttons his starched white button down, loosens and removes his blue tie, kisses the hollow where shoulder meets neck. Cass can hear fingers enter Dean’s slack mouth.

        “Suck them.” The vampire commands and Castiel feels the electric charge of muscles reaching their potential as Dean complies. “You’re fucking amazing.” Benny coos, petting Dean’s short hair. Cass tastes the saltiness of sweat on the air, the faint mint of the toothpaste Sam uses. Without looking he sees Dean lay on his side working Benny’s fingers with his sin soaked tongue so the vampire doesn’t notice the slow snake of Dean’s hand to his own cock. Cass notices everything. Each silken strand of Sam’s hair between his fingers wraps him in the ecstasy of existence. He reaches back and grabs Dean by the ankle jerking him closer to the edge of the mattress. Dean knows he’s caught and stops. Sam lets the angel go. Benny smiles guiltily having seen Dean’s hand inching down but too content to care.

        Castiel flips Dean onto his back. Sam grabs his feet and removes his combat boots. When the socks are off too, Cass strips Dean’s jeans and boxers, no, boxer-briefs off. The angel doesn’t understand all the minutia of clothing but he knows the cling of boxer briefs on the jut of Dean’s hips, the bulge of Dean’s cock and balls beneath tight fabric, and the perfect feel of elastic catching on the binomial curve of Dean’s buttocks. Better than that, he knows every bare inch of all the bodies surrounding him and is allowed to delight in them.

        The last to be stripped, Dean lays naked. His cock is so hard it hurts. “Please” He breathes, aching. Semen leaks from his ass, pre-come from his slit. He wants. A cock and a come. Roughness and tenderness. He gets it in Sam’s fat prick pressing into his shameless hole. The heat and the stretch, the burn. Dean bites his knuckle, reaches back and fondles Benny. The vampire has no down time; he’s been ready since he shot his first load. He takes Dean’s hand and wraps it in his engulfing his dick and thrusting slowly into the tightness they create.

        The angel straddles Dean’s face, his prick hard and wet with traces of his come and Dean. He drags the tip over Dean’s bottom lip. The man looks at Castiel pleading. His eyes say everything he refuses to open his mouth for. Cass has learned not to cave to that look. There is a signal for when it is real. Dean’s never sucked off a cock after it’s been in his ass, has stated he would never, it’s gross, degrading, but he doesn’t do anything now but let Cass part his lips and push inside. Castiel tastes of salty come and an indefinable tang that Dean has to remember is him. Castiel tastes of his come filled ass and he knows that flavour now.

        Sam isn’t fucking. He’s stuffed his cock in to the hilt, balls pressed against Dean’s ass but isn’t moving. Dean jerks his hips spurring Sam to action, but not the hard thrusts he longs for. Sam tempers Dean’s frantic rocking gripping his hips then slowly pulling out and sliding back in. No one touches Dean’s cock. Dean needs it. He quickly reaches down with the hand he’s holding Cass’ thigh with. He’s so fucking ramped up a few strokes and he’ll tip over the edge. He doesn’t make it, doesn’t even get close enough for Cass to accidentally brush it as he reclaims Dean’s hand.

        “You gave that up when you surrendered.” Cass wrenches Dean’s arm up and behind his head, lifting up to angle his throat to take Castiel’s cockhead against the very back. Sam drags over Dean’s prostate. Everything is slow and methodical and Dean is going to lose his fucking mind. He jerks Benny faster, inhales Cass sliding his tongue up the underside while he sucks down. His dick flops and waves as he wiggles enticing Sam to finally slam home hard. Cass fills Dean’s mouth with come suddenly. Unprepared, Dean coughs and chokes it down. Cass is hunched, shuddering the last waves into Dean’s stomach. Sam grins continuing to trace poetry across Cass’ back. His touch is so light it’s possible he is just dancing air over the angel’s flesh. Cass will remember this for Sam’s next turn and Sam fucks Dean harder thinking about the repercussions that await.

        The wateriness of Dean’s eyes as he struggles not to lose a drop of Cass is heavenly. Benny grunts coating Dean’s hand with his seed. One excited shot stripes Dean’s forehead. Cass licks the sweat and come from Dean’s brow. Sam hits Dean’s prostate consistently enough to be aiming for it and Dean’s blessedly going to come – untouched. His balls pull up; the tightness in his stomach builds, he’s going to shoot up his belly and over Cass’ ass and –

        “Shit.” Sam slams hard. “Shit.” Slam. “Shiiirriit” Sammy slurs as he unloads in Dean who ratchets on the softening cock, squeezes, so close he doesn’t need the hardness filling him, the gentle glide of Sam pulling out and the warm gush of come that follows is enough. Dean arches and moans, humping freely into nothing which is what becomes of his orgasm. Worse, he is stuck on the edge. His every nerve on fire. His higher brain failing. His moan turns to a wail.

        “Please.” He stutters, gripping Castiel’s hips. Benny chuckles. Dean is smearing his come across the angel’s skin in a useless plea for release. Last time they’d made him come until it was dry and tears leaked from his glassy eyes and he hadn’t learned. Only fools continue to use methods proven ineffective.

        Sam stretches out next to Dean, a loose smile on his lips, his cock glistening and soft. Castiel gets off Dean and helps Benny flip the man over and prop him on his hands and knees; the way Benny likes to take Dean that way his balls smack that splendid ass and his hands feel the strain and shiver in Dean’s thighs.

        Cass sucks one of Sam’s nipples into his mouth.

        “That was mean.” Sam chides referring to the unnatural swiftness with which his orgasm had overtaken him. Cass raises an eyebrow licking a line between nipples and sucking the other. Sam runs his fingers through Cass’ dark hair.

        “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.” Cass retorts before cupping Sam’s soft cock in his hand. Pleasant warmth fills and invigorates Sam, blood plumps him hard again and the drowsiness slips away.

        Benny lines himself up while Castiel sees to recovering Sam. Dean tries to impale himself on the dick pressing his rim. Benny’s the last to take his ass and maybe then he’ll get to come. Benny lets Dean start. The man never learns. Dean fucks fast until his arms and legs are tiring but not Benny. Dean stutters unable to maintain the pace he set. Sam kneels in front of him hard and slick. Dean doesn’t open his mouth but pants hot breaths through his nose, cooling the blood flushed glans. It smells heavy of sex. Sam pokes Dean’s cheeks with his cock and glides the sensitive spot on the underside over his brother’s plump bottom lip.

        “You’re gorgeous.” Sammy opens Dean’s mouth with two fingers. “You were made for this.” Sam doesn’t say ‘for me’ even though Dean is his. Castiel is theirs, Benny is Dean’s and Dean is Sam’s. Dean has given up both the angel and the vampire for him, has lived and died for Sam. Sam doesn’t need to claim Dean and shares without jealously because Sam could never lose Dean to any entity. Dean doesn’t make Sam push in as he did Cass, as Benny did on his own. Sam parts his lips but Dean leans forward and takes Sammy’s prick in his warm mouth. Sam and Cass’ come have mingled creating a taste that is neither and both in one, and there is Dean again. Dean takes a sick, debauched pleasure in knowing how he tastes. Not unpleasant, he’s proud to find.

        Benny relishes the tenderness between the brothers, insanely raw and undeniably human. Benny aches for a time too long ago to actually remember but he’s sure he felt that deeply – that freely – before. Once Dean starts sucking Sam off, Benny begins fucking Dean rough, too rough. Not all Dean’s grunts are from pleasure, but Dean gets off on the pain just as much and only Benny is willing to go as hard as (harder than) he can take. Sam’s eyes lock with Benny’s. Sammy would never give voice to the phrase “Please, God, fuck, make him scream,” but his look says it so clearly that Benny hears the hitch in his breath and the shame Sam hides. The vampire complies; a plus of having the angel around is there is no natural limit. If Dean doesn’t stop it they could do anything – everything. Benny could fuck until Dean’s insides are torn and bruised and bleeding. Benny doesn’t suggest it. Never even hints at it but he’s thinking of fucking Dean’s gory hole; his cock slick with blood. Benny holds Dean stationary by his thighs while he ruts in. Fingers grip near his cock and Dean can feel their heat and yearns to be touched. Benny comes with a roar. It stings and Dean knows he’s been torn. Benny doesn’t even tease Dean’s prick when he lets go of Dean’s thighs. Dean whimpers. Sam shutters in his mouth.

        “Again.” Dean obeys whimpering and whining up and down Sam’s cock until Sam grabs both sides of his head and holds him still. Dean swallows as Sam blows, like sucking soda through a straw. Sammy howls. His fingernails cut into Dean’s jaw as he clenches. It’s a technique Dean attempts every time but hardly ever gets perfect as his throat wants to close against the force of ejaculation. Suffering the ‘we’re drowning moron’ panic his brain screams is worth every second when Sam slides out and covers Dean in weak kisses. His eyelids, his nose, his cheek, his lips, his chin, his jaw, his lips, his nose, his cheek, his lips, his lips. His lips. The men sink down to the mattress, Dean stroking Sam’s hair, Sam clinging to Dean still riding the aftershocks of pleasure.

        The damp sheets are the first sensation Dean’s cock has felt since losing his pants. He grinds into it, brief relief of the need that hurts more than being shot. Sam’s too gone to notice, he loves the taste of Dean’s fucked out mouth.

        “Nice try.” Benny pushes Dean onto his back, stealing the soothing friction. Sam sits placing Dean’s head in his lap shivering as the short hairs tickle his oversensitive prick. Benny spreads Dean’s legs wide and catches a dollop of come from his crack as it oozes out. Benny smirks and feeds it to Dean as he lies down beside him. Benny props his head up in one hand and strokes the soft trail of hair leading down from Dean’s navel, avoiding his dick even as it twitches and bobs seeking attention.

         “You’re doing well.” Castiel settles between Dean’s legs. Dean absorbs the praise like sunlight. His hands are tucked under Sam to avoid trying to touch himself, thinking he has caught on. Cass kisses and sucks the inside of Dean’s thighs down to his groin first the left side and then the right. Hot breath warms his sac and the tip of Cass’ tongue massages the skin between his balls. This is it, Dean thinks, hopes, prays. He can feel Castiel’s cheeks spread in a smile. “You should be doing great,” with that Cass parts Dean’s buttocks and licks over his gaping used hole.

        It is mind blowing warmth and wetness. Cass cleans Dean’s crack and shoves his tongue inside lapping out the come Dean’s taken thus far. Dean moans. His rim stings when the tear seals its self together and disappears. The angel soothes where it had been with small circles. His tongue is soft and pliant seeking out Dean’s most intimate folds. Dean’s need increases as Cass’ tongue sinks in too shallow and sends sparks up Dean’s spine. Dean finally realizes he’s in for the long haul. Even when they’re done with him, Castiel could hold him on this precipice for eternity. The angel could make it so Dean chafes his skin raw jerking off and never comes, never even feels his hand on his cock. Exhausted tears brim his eyes. He couldn’t. He’d go crazy. He brought it on himself. He stalled and surrendered because no prize was ever as good as his punishment. They were one in the same and he wanted it as soon as possible, instant gratification. This, though, was cruel and unusual. If he had to kick and punch and squirm for seven days straight to avoid this, he would.

        Dean gasps when Cass licks a slobbery trail up the underside of his cock. His blue eyes sparkle and he smiles mischievously.

        “Bastard.” Dean breathes as three fingers sink in him and rub circles on his prostate. Benny pinches his nipple.

        Dean has already lost track of time and soon looses count of how many times he’s fucked. They rotate taking his ass, mouth, and hands as and when the mood strikes, politely waiting for one to finish if what they want is in use. They never give Dean a break and they never let him come. Dean stops caring about his reputation and lets the tears stream down his face while he begs and bargains.

        “Please. I need to come. Have to. So bad.”

        “Just a few strokes. Not even to come.”

        “Kiss it. A peck. You’re right there. Fuck. God. Please.”

        “Please. Need. Please.”

        Castiel makes sure Sam keeps pace with Benny. It would be tyrannical to make Dean hold out until Castiel wanes and, no offense intended, Sam can’t last long enough to drive the point home therefore they use the vampire’s stamina to gauge the length of the game.

        Benny has his back against the wall, his feet flat on the bed and Dean in his lap. The man’s legs spread over the vampire’s thighs and the vampire’s cock is buried in the man’s ass for the fifth – sixth? – time. Dean’s head lulls on his shoulder, back pushed against his chest. Benny squeezes the inside of Dean’s thighs and spreads them wider. He watches Dean’s dick bounce and kisses Dean’s neck. Dean pushes into it.

        “Plea…” He manages through cracked and swollen lips.

        Benny looks at Sam and Castiel greedily watching every thrust. Benny could fuck Dean for another century if he felt the need to outdo the angel in this, but one more load and he’d start shooting dry. Cass, literal by nature, would make Sam shoot dry too. Sam would end up begging and that isn’t Sam’s place, not this round. Benny nods. Sam gives a nervous but excited jump, pre-come beading from his slit. He crawls onto the bed kneeling between Benny and Dean’s splayed legs. Dean looks at him with glossy blown out eyes.

        “Sammy.” Dean drifts forward as Sam leans in for a kiss. Dean looks down and chokes on a sob. His cock is pressed into Sam’s stomach but he can’t feel the touch, only the aching need to be touched.

        “Shh. Baby. Shh.” Sam only dares the term of endearment when Dean is fucked to weeping, risking a sharp knuckled punch any other time.

        Castiel stands next to them; the shaking mattress has no effect on his balance even though his erection bobs in time to Benny’s thrusts. Dean opens his mouth but Cass turns to Sam who sucks the angel’s cockhead into his smiling mouth. Dean groans, his alertness returning with this new torture. Sam is strikingly pretty sucking cock, it should be his. Benny in his ass, Cass in his mouth, and Sammy on his cock.

        “Yes, please.” He takes the display as an offer. Castiel slides out with a wet pop. Dean licks his lips following as the angel moves from one mouth to another but still not his. Benny blows Castiel insufferably close to Dean. He can smell the mingle of sex and saliva. Indignant, Dean doesn’t notice Sam repositioning himself. Benny pushes Dean up until the tip of his cock catches the rim. Cass pulls out of the vampire’s mouth. Dean grins. Castiel’s cock is soaked in Sam and Benny’s spit.

        “So perfect.” Castiel lets Dean suck his prick. Dean decides the tease is forgiven the moment he tastes the three of them in his mouth at once. Cass places his hands firmly on the back of Dean’s head. “Just relax. You can do it.”

        Dean’s confusion lasts for only as long as it takes Benny to lower Dean to where Sam’s cock waits to press in beside Benny’s. Dean shouts and tries to shake his head no.

        “Yes.” Cass holds Dean on his dick. Benny pins Dean’s body still while Sam guides himself up. Fat tears run down Dean’s cheeks. They are going to split him in two. He’ll never prove he’s learned his lesson because he won’t survive. “I’ve got you.” Cass rocks his dick deep into Dean’s throat recalling the wandering attention. They hesitate, waiting for Dean to signal stop, but he doesn’t. He never has and never will. He would let them tear him apart like dogs and beg for more, but he fears losing his nerve now. Please. He thinks, humming around Castiel. “That’s my boy.”

        Dean screams as Sam’s cock pops past his rim and slides in to join Benny’s, but he doesn't tear. Castiel makes sure of that.

        “Jesus.” Cass swears failing to temper his thrusts.

        Dean was always tight but stretched around two cocks he feels like a vice. Sam won’t last long, especially with Benny’s thrusts countering his own, the slick underside massaging down as he thrusts up. Dean spreads his legs until it aches and he sinks lower. He’s so full of cock he can’t feel the emptiness that normally consumes him.

        Benny pants swears in Dean’s ear.

        Sammy repeats his name like a prayer. “Dean. Dean.”

        Castiel strokes his cheek, smiles warmly. “You did great.”

        Dean feels Sam’s soft skin sliding up and down his cock. He whines. Benny reaches around and strokes him once. Dean chokes. Twice. Dean comes. His orgasm tears through his body like The Flash slamming into his stomach and shooting thick ropes of milky come over Benny’s hand and up Sam’s chest. Dean screams hard enough to burn his throat. His body contracts and writhes squeezing and fucking the dicks inside him.

        Sam curses and Benny growls his name as they both finish at nearly the same moment. Dean slips off Cass while Castiel comes. What made it in his mouth leaks out and the rest stripes his face and gums his hair. Dean is still coming. His voice is lost but he’s fucking into Benny’s fist and sliding against Sam’s belly. He falls forward onto Sam’s shoulder and bites down, shaking and thrusting and crying, experiencing every orgasm he’d been denied in one avalanche of painful pleasure. Dean passes out with the final dry twitches; his balls drained and energy sapped.

        Dean doesn’t know how long he was out or when comatose turned to sleep but he wakes feeling refreshed with just the right amount of aches. Sammy is spooned behind him snoring softly with an arm draped over him. Dean inhales slow and deep. The faint scent of sex lingers in the air but the sheets smell sweetly of fabric softener. Dean stretches, hums happily, and blinks his eyes open.

        Castiel is not sleeping on the pillow in front of him, one hand loosely holding Dean’s. Dean smiles at Castiel’s closed eyes.

        “Hey.” He’s surprised to find his voice is hoarse. Cass’ eye flutter open and he returns the smile.

        “A little reminder.” Cass explains. Dean nods. They both know the reminder isn’t for Dean. He won’t need one. Dean doesn’t ask which one wants to hear his voice fucked out for a few days. Castiel isn’t beyond granting a few selfish requests. All of them have coped with the natural healing of a bruise or two that marked their last session.

        “Where’s Benny?”

        Cass shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

        The angel is a terrible liar which Dean is about to call him out on when the cursed door opens with a plaintive squeak. Sam kisses the back of Dean’s neck and presses close, stretching as he wakes.

        Dean’s mouth waters as the aroma of melted cheese, crisp bacon and Prime ground beef, cooked to a perfect medium rare, wafts from where Benny walks in with a plate and a beer. Dean’s stomach rumbles loudly; he doesn’t dare hope it’s for him.

        “Sit up, jerk.” Sam nudges.

        “But I lost.” They picked their prizes but they didn’t get them (Well, Cass did once, before he got the game). They were just to encourage adherence to the rules, but here it was, the perfect burger presented to him on a blue plastic camp plate.

        Cass frowns with concern. He didn’t expect hesitation. Benny places the present in Dean’s lap.

        “But. I. Lost.” Dean repeats.

        “Maybe at first, but trust me, Brother, you won by the end.” Benny smirks.

        “Plus your stomach growling kept us awake nearly all night,” Sam yawns, “and what else were we going to do – let it rot?”

        Dean grins. Needing no more reassurance, Dean takes a large bite, moaning as the hot juice fills his mouth.


End file.
